Bring It On Home To Me
by Crope
Summary: Drakken knows that Shego is going through alot. All he wants to do is help. DS


This is NOT my best D/S fic, not by a long shot. But it is the only one I have typed up.

Kim possible belongs to Disney, and the song Bring It On Home To Me belongs to Little Big Town. Yes, it's a country song. Get over it.

---------

**You got someone here wnats to make it allright**

**Someone who loves you more than life right here**

**You got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself  
**

Drakken sighed, thinking about earlier that day. He had been working on a new invention. Shego was sitting in an easy chair, taking a magazine romance quiz.

_"Shego! What do you think my new invention does, hmm?" Drakken had said triumphantly, waving the contraption in Shego's face. She just tapped her pen against the magazine. _

_"It says here that I 'want someone who loves me more than anything. Someone who can take all my bottled up emotion and make it seem trivial.' What a load of garbage." She looked up and seemed to notice her employer for the first time. "You say something, Dr. D?"_

Drakken sighed. Shego had been looking for romance lately. Romance that Drakken was more than happy to give. But he was scared. Scared of being hurt, but even more scared of what would happen if they did get together.

The next day, after putting the finishing touches on his device, Drakken called Shego up to the lab. She stood next to him as he ranted about the beauty of his new plan.

"And then the world will bow to me! Isn't it beautiful, Shego?"

"Beauty really must be in the eye of the beholder!" A voice rang out. Drakken and Shego turned to see Kim Possible and her sidekick standing behind them. Shego immediately ran towards them, aiming a kick at Kim's head. The teen jumped out of the way. Drakken grabbed his device and ran towards the hovercar docking port, but was tripped by the disgusting naked thing. Kim and Shego's fight had moved out of Drakken's sight.

"Where are my thugs?!" Drakken yelled. One came in holding a turkey sandwich; another ran in wearing a bathrobe.

"Attack the rodent and the sidekick!"

The guards chased the sidekick and his pet out of the room. Drakken ran to his hovercar and started it up. He flew out and over the ocean (for he had decided to try an oceanic lair again) then U-turned and went around the lair. Kim and Shego's fight had moved to a large balcony. Drakken flew by the balcony and Shego leapt up into the vehicle.

Drakken flew off. He noticed that Shego was breathing heavier than usual.

"Kim Possible getting to be a bit much for you?" He smirked.

"I'm just tired, ok?" She snapped back at him before letting her head drop back and closing her eyes.

He knew that Shego had been going through a lot lately. Kim Possible was getting tougher. Team Go was getting back together and pressuring her to return. Drakken knew that he wasn't making it any easier on her. He longed to tell her that if she needed to talk, he would listen; that if she needed someone to rely on, he was there. However, he knew that if he said that, he'd end up stranded in the middle of an ocean for a couple hours.

Drakken told himself that he needed to go to bed. However, he was still up, staring out one of the windows and waiting for Shego's return. A short while before dinner that night, Shego had run down to her rooms. Drakken was confused, but passed it of as a female thing.

There had been a knocking at the door a short while later. A large muscular man was waiting to pick up Shego...for a date. Drakken had been reluctant to let her go, but he didn't say a word against it. She had said that she'd only be gone a couple hours, but it was long after that when she returned.

With her date. Shego dragged the guy inside and brought him to her room without even noticing Drakken. He sighed. Part of him wanted to go spy on them, yet the other part of him didn't want to know what they were doing. So he went to bed.

The next morning when Drakken met Shego in the lab, he knew something was wrong. She wasn't giving him any sass or teasing him. In fact, she just sat in her chair, looking at her lap. After a half hour of silence Drakken went to her and gently kneeled by her.

"Shego? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Drakken sighed. "I know you better than anyone. Something's wrong."

Shego glared at him. "Well, let's say that you went on a date. Let's say that you had a great time and you and your date spent the night together. And when you woke up in the morning, your date had taken off on you. How happy would you be after that?"

At first, Drakken had no idea what she meant. But when it finally sunk in, he was very angry. Angry with the guy Shego had gone out with, and angry at himself for letting it happen. If Drakken had been the one to go on a date with Shego and eventually wound up in bed with her, he would NEVER have left her alone. He would hold her close all night and make sure that they woke up in each others arms.

"Well...you don't need to worry about that right now. We have work to do."

Drakken was a coward. An insensitive coward.

When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me

Much to Drakken's chagrin, Shego had decided to give the guy who had walked out on her another chance.

Much to Drakken's delight, it had not gone well. They guy had taken her to a dance club. Halfway through the night, he had gone to get them some drinks and didn't return. Shego saw him leave with another girl.

Shego sat on her bed, knees up to her chest. Drakken stood in her doorway.

"Can I - "

"Can I tell you something, Dr. D?" Shego interrupted.

"Of course."

Shego took a deep breath. "I wish that there was a guy I felt safe with. Some that I knew wouldn't ditch me. I mean, I know I'm being hypocritical here - how many guys have I done that to? But I'm ready for something real now. And it seems that nobody wants me to have that."

Drakken walked over to her. 'I think I know someone."

Green eyes, full of hope, locked onto his. "Really?"

He nodded and sat down next to her. "He would never even consider walking out on a woman. He's really very sweet once you get to know him. And he wants something real, too."

Shego wiped at her eyes. Drakken smiled. "I could set you up, if you want."

The green girl nodded. "Just don't tell anyone you saw me like this."

"I won't."

So, the next Friday, Shego sat by herself at a corner table in Chez Couteaux. She was waiting for this guy Dr. D had told her all about and burning little holes in her napkin. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and a boquet of roses was sitting infront of her. "You must be my date."

She turned around and - "DR. D?"

Drakken looked embarrassed. "Well, ye-uh, hmm, you see...yes. Yes, Shego. It's me. Before you say anything, can we give it a try?"

Shego looked from Drakken's face to the flowers and back again before softly smiling. "Yeah. I think I'm up for that."

A slight while afterwards, Drakken and Shego were walking back to the lair, holding hands. Drakken could not seem to get over the way Shego looked in her dress, because he kept telling her how wonderful she looked. The reached the lair, but before Drakken could open the door, Shego stepped in front of it.

"Someone's a little eager, aren't they?" She smirked at him. He looked around for a minute, confused. "Dr. Drakken, would you like to come in?"

And when she woke up in the morning, he was right by her side.

When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me


End file.
